A Rather Large Contour of Love
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Draco likes Hermione, who likes Harry, who likes Ginny, who likes Blaise, who likes Pansy, who likes Ron, who likes Luna, who likes Draco. Oh my.


_Summary:__ Draco likes Hermione, who likes Harry, who likes Ginny, who likes Blaise, who likes Pansy, who likes Ron, who likes Luna, who likes Draco._

_Oh my._

_**A Rather Large Contour of Love**_

**A/N: I will be changing the POV in this order; Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Ron and then Luna. Luna's is going to be the most fun to write xP **

**It's going to be only one chapter, with just a few paragraphs for each character.**

**When you see a name that looks like this, (Let's use Draco for example); **_.Draco. _**It means the POV is changing.**

**Just something I thought of one day, so it's not the best. Wrote it in like fifteen minutes.**

_.Draco._

I honestly wish I wasn't so rude to her in the past. Perhaps if I wasn't such a snobby prejudiced boy she would've noticed me in a romantic way.

She isn't the most beautiful girl in the school, but she's close. Her hair still has a slight bushiness, and her once murky brown eyes are slowly turning hazel. She has soft pink lips and ivory skin.

I know I'll never have my chance. The looks I give her when she isn't look, I always see on her face when she looks at Wonder Boy.

I might get my chance, if I'm lucky.

She's seem to notice I haven't been insulting her at all, and she even smiles to me in the hallways now. Of course, I always return the smile, and she always blushes.

Maybe I do have a chance.

_.Hermione._

I _think _I like Harry… He's sweet, handsome, brave and loyal; that's something I like in a boy. But… Then there's Draco.

I don't think I like Draco. The way I like Draco is the same way I like Ron. Like a relative or brother, and nothing more. The bad thing is, I think Draco likes me, and that just makes me feel guilty all the time. He's notice me blush when he smiles at me as well – I kid you not, I'm not blushing cause he's smiling at me and it's all gooey, I'm blushing because I feel guilty. It's just some weird thing I've always done.

Oh I forgot to tell you! I kind of kissed Harry today! It was amazing! Kind of. I went to kiss him on the cheek at the same time he went to kiss me on the cheek, and we sort of kissed the side of each other's mouth's. He blushed, hehe.

I wish he would get the picture, but he's actually told me that he likes Ginny. My heart tore in two when he told me. I felt like screaming, 'No you don't silly, you like me!' but that would just draw unwanted, very unwanted, attention.

I guess I'll just have to let him deal with it on his own. He'll come around eventually… I hope. Yep. I like Harry.

_.Harry._

Oh Merlin I'm on the brink of going crazy! I swear Ginny is teasing me. At Quidditch practice she _took of her shirt_ and went around in a sports bra! And then she goes and hugs me! You don't know how bad I needed a cold shower as soon as I saw her.

I'll just need to grin and bear it.

It's breaking my heart at the moment though; I always see her winking at Zabini, and shooting him flirtatious glances. He's not returning them though, and that makes me feel a bit better.

If only she could get the picture. Maybe I could get Hermione to ask her out for me. Maybe.

_.Ginny._

Merlin Zabini is _so bloody hot!_ How can one human being be that HOT?!

I've even gone as far as winking at him and everything… Yet, sadly, I don't get the winks back. Stupid Zabini. Stupid, hot, sexy – okay I'll stop.

The only reason I took my shirt off at Quidditch the other day was because Zabini and his Slytherin crew were in the stands. I saw Harry looking at me the way Zabini should be.

Harry and Blaise both need to get the picture; just different ones.

Blaise, I want you.

Harry, I don't want you.

GOSH!

_.Blaise._

I really wish the Weaslette would stop trying to flirt with me. Can't she tell I'm not interested? I swear a troll could've figured it out…

I need to devise a plan, that gets read of the Weaslette and Draco; gotta get read of the Weaslette cause her flirting is annoying me. Gotta get read of Draco because Pansy seems to be all over him.

NOT FAIR! Why can't Pansy be all over me? (Sad face)

I really like Pansy. And no, I don't just want to get in her pants. I really like her as a person. Once you get to know her, you realize she's a lot different than her act around the rest of the school.

If only she was smart enough to realize how head over heels I am for her.

If only.

_.Pansy._

I'm really sick of pretending to obsess over Draco. Got to keep up appearances I suppose. Oh, and try to make Ron jealous.

Haven't I told you? I've fallen completely for Ronald Bilius Weasley, and he doesn't even realize.

I mean, I knew he was kind of thick… But I didn't think he was THAT stupid.

Draco barely even responses to my repulsive clingy behavior. I've seen him eye Granger, I know what's going on. Maybe if Granger and Draco ever get together, it can draw me and Ron together!

_To do list;_

_Get Draco and Granger together._

_Become closer to Ron because one of my friends and one of his friends are dating._

_Go out with Ron._

Shouldn't be too hard.

_.Ron._

You know what sucks? That crazy, weird, oddity girl called Luna doesn't even know, but I still like her.

She doesn't even realize how much I like her. It's so sad!

I even inconspicuously dragged her under some mistletoe at Christmas, ready to kiss her, only for her to rip the mistletoe off and exclaim, 'There are Nargles in it! Better get rid of them quickly!'

Oh Luna, when will you realize?

_.Luna._

I consulted with the Wrackspurt today, and they informed me that Draco will soon realize his undying love for me and ask me out at dinner on the next full moon.

I'm so excited, and I even got Daddy to put out an article in the Quibbler about how I got the Wrackspurt to prophesize something.

We could have beautiful blonde babies!

The Blibbering Humbugs aren't as optimistic as the Wrackspurt; they say that a redhaired boy has his eyes on me, and that the blonde one is way out of my league and likes someone else.

I tried not to believe them, but the Nargles assured me it was true.

Oh well, Nargles are evil liars.

Team Wrackspurt all the way.

I should try and ask the Crumple Horned Snorkack. It's believed that they are like seers and tell nothing but the truth of what will happen in the future.

I'm still with the Wrackspurts. I'm glad full moon is only two days away. I will be with my love in only a few days!

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that random little one-shot lol.**

_**The review box is getting a bit lonely. Cheer it up, pwease.**_


End file.
